Sewa Rahim
by siucchi
Summary: Mengangkat konflik yang terjadi di negeri dagelan.


**Prolog**

Memang belakangan ini banyak guncangan lahir batin di negara mereka. Mulai dari konflik antar kelompok yang menyangkut SARA, aksi-aksi yang mengatasnamakan bela Negara. hingga kini maraknya dibahas kasus hubungan sejenis. Pelaku amoral diviralkan, dihakimi massa, ditambah penilaian-penilaian yang mengakibatkan perpecahan antar saudara tak juga menurun.

Mayuzumi Chihiro lelah. Memang perusahaan media miliknya bukan yang terbesar di negeri, tapi ia tak rela disuap pemerintah. Berkali-kali diajak _meeting_ dengan iming-iming seratus gepok uang demi melonjakkan elektabilitas palsu partai tertentu beserta jajarannya, ia selalu menolak—dan selalu hampir terpengaruh juga.

Sedang panas-panasnya dibahas hubungan sejenis antar manusia, Mayuzumi diajak bertemu oleh wakil dari pemerintahan untuk membahas berita-berita di koran yang diharapkan sama-rata, agar sudut pandang orang-orang tak melenceng. Dalam makna lain, Mayuzumi mengartikan, agar para _kaum intoleran_ mau sedikit merubah pola pikirnya.

Tapi yang namanya prinsip, macam taik saja lah kau berani mengubah. Memangnya kau tuhan?

.

Akibat viralnya tangisan seorang tokoh yang kalah di pengadilan karena memprotes buku-buku pendidikan anak yang sudah disusupi edukasi LGBT, maka kontroversi ini memuncak lagi. Kaum-kaum yang katanya intelek berteriak toleransi, yang difitnah disebut radikal. Mereka berteriak HAM, tapi ketika aktivisnya mati karena HIV/AIDS lantaran keseringan ditusbol, semua diam. Anggaran Negara kebanyakan dipakai untuk membayar kesehatan para kaum minoritas yang dielu-elukan sebagai hak asasi manusia.

Persetan.

Sebagai juga intelek, namun dari jalur kanan, Hyuuga Junpei turut diundang dalam forum diskusi TV nasional. Ada sepuluh peserta, dibagi dua antara pro dan kontra. Ia bersama Kiyoshi Teppei, Aida Riko, Aida Kagetora dan Ogiwara Shigehiro berdiri sebagai kontra-pelangi. Sedangkan pro-pelangi, diisi oleh tokoh-tokoh intelek yang sebagian besar aktivis HAM; Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta, Nijimura Shuuzo dan Kagami Taiga.

Presiden stasiun TV, juga sebagai pemandu acara, Shirogane Eiji membuka forum diskusi yang ditonton seluruh penjuru negeri dengan wibawanya. Ia mempersilakan yang angkat bicara lebih dulu adalah si pelapor, Aida Riko, yang protesannya ditolak oleh lima hakim sehingga kalah di mahkamah konstitusi.

Ia menceritakan betawa tidak benar jika anak-anak dididik dengan hubungan yang cenderung sesama jenis, karena akan merusak moral dan akhlak kemanusiaan. Kemudian ia ceritakan pengalamannya selama menjadi dokter yang menangani pasien HIV/AIDS karena hubungan sesama jenis: tak ada gen yang berpengaruh, melainkan faktor lingkungan. Besarnya biaya pengobatan pasien tersebut Negara yang menanggung, apalagi Negara mereka penyumbang pasien HIV/AIDS terbesar kedua di dunia. "Kemana yang teriak-teriak HAM?" beber Aida Riko setelah banyak memberikan penjelasan.

Pembicara dialihkan ke Kagami Taiga, "Beragama adalah hak setiap manusia. Rasanya Negara terlalu ikut campur sampai selangkangan orang juga dipermasalahkan."

Mendengar pernyataan itu, sang pemandu acara bertanya, "Tapi dalam pedoman bangsa kita, ada Ketuhanan Yang Maha Esa."

"Memang ada, tapi tak ada kewajiban bertuhan, kan? Ketuhanan bukan berarti kewajiban bertuhan." jawab Kagami skeptis.

"Berketuhanan yang Maha Esa, berarti ada nilai-nilai ketuhanan di sana," sahut Shirogane lagi.

"Oke saya terima keragaman beragamanya, tapi tetap kalau bicara soal seks, bedakan antara _legal sex_ dan _save sex._ Agar tidak kena penyakit-penyakit itu, ya gunakan kondom, karena menikah juga bukan solusi…" jelas Kagami panjang, yang dari mimik responden, para jalur kanan tertawa saja.

.

Kalau bukan sebagai tamu undangan VVIP dan menonton acaranya di televisi, pasti Mayuzumi sudah melempar televisinya sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Makin edan saja konflik Negara ini. Memang menjelang pemilu pasti ada saja berita-berita anehnya.

Tak lupa para netizen seringkali mengaitkan kejadian itu dengan adzab Tuhan. Lima hakim lima bencana yang mengguncang bumi mereka.

.

Perang maya di sosial media tak ubahnya bagai api merah dan api biru yang beradu. Akun-akun _buzzer_ mengencangkan _hoax-hoax-_ nya agar kaum tanpa _tabayyun_ langsung percaya dan ikut memaki-maki. Kata pakar ilmu hukum, mereka terlah dilatih di pusat hoax nasional dan pelatihnya dibayar banyak. Mayuzumi pernah direkrut kesana, tapi menolak karena uangnya lebih banyak.

' _Ga Fitnah Ga Makan'_ begitulah jargon-jargon di sosial media.

Orang-orang yang pro pemerintah bersuara, inilah bentuk toleransi, tidak usah mengurusi hidup orang lain dan sebagainya.

 _ **PapaMbaye**_ " _Yang Zina elu. Yang ditusbol elu. Yang dosa elu._

 _Tapi adzab Tuhan juga kena ke kita-kita, monyong!"_

 _ **H_Makoto**_ _"Kalo emang adzab Tuhan nyata, kenapa Amerika ga dikasih bencana dari dulu?"_

 _ **NebuyaGorilla**_ _"Gila ada dokter bilang penyebab HIV/AIDS dari LGBT. Banyak woy penyebabnya, para pelaku seks komersial juga sama penyumbang juga. Gausah jadi dokter, gua lebih pinter dari dokter."_

.

Masih terus menggema, Mayuzumi bekerjasama dengan Shirogane dalam suatu acara debat di televisi untuk membahas seputar LGBT. Yang paling membahana dalam acara itu adalah Mibuchi Reo, seorang presenter televisi yang mendukung kaum pelangi dengan gaya bicaranya yang khas gemulai. "Perkawinan antar sejenis? Saya sih setuju-setuju saja. Kalau orangtuanya sudah setuju, ya biarkan saja. Yang dosa kan mereka. Kita tidak usah jadi tuhan untuk orang lain."

"Tapi kan takkan ada keturunan dari sana." ujar Momoi Satsuki, presenter wanita terpilih yang memandu acara debat itu.

Mibuchi terkekeh, "Kata siapa sesama jenis nggak bisa melahirkan?" tanyanya dengan nada mendayu-dayu. "Maaf, maaf, ya, kalau di luar itu bisa sewa rahim. Kalau di sini mungkin belum bisa, ya. Tapi kita pikirkan visi ke depan—"

Ribut.

Televisi tak mau menyorot. Di bangku penonton, terdapat biang yang meneriaki Mibuchi Reo dengan sumpah serapah. Seseorang yang terkenal dengan cap _intoleran_.

.

Namanya Haizaki Shougo.

Ia diusir dari studio lantaran membuat ribut.

Masih ia ingat bagaimana ia berteriak di sana, saat Mibuchi Reo angkat bicara tentang sewa rahim. _"WOY BANGSAT, LO KIRA RAHIM WANITA APAAN, ANJING. MANA KAUM FEMINIS, MANA AKTIVIS HAM, MANA YANG MENYUARAKAN HAK WANITA, HARGA DIRI IBU LO DIINJAK DI SINI. LO KIRA EMAK LO NGELAHIRIN LO BUAT NYEWAIN RAHIMNYA KE PECINTA LOBANG TAIK, BEGO LO, ANJING!"_

Karena serentetan kalimat yang seharusnya banyak sensor itu asal dicetuskan, Haizaki diseret keluar studio, di- _blacklist_ dari komunitas penonton bayaran. Maka dari itu ia tak akan lagi dibayar untuk ikut menipu layar kaca dengan tawa-tawa palsunya.

Sosial medianya menggembor-gemborkan perlakuan kru tivi terhadapnya hari itu. Ia mendapatkan banyak _retweet_ , tapi juga tak sedikit celaan. Sungguh, tak seorangpun aktivis HAM yang menyangkal _statement_ sewa rahim, Haizaki curiga mereka memang dibayar untuk itu.

Dari akun **MasakoBukanMicin** tertulis kritik pedas terhadap Mibuchi Reo mengenai sewa rahim. Ia berkata bahwa ibu hamil bukan hanya butuh uang untuk persalinan, tapi ibu hamil juga harus dibahagiakan, ditemani suaminya, dilayani kebutuhannya oleh sang suami, apapun—yang jelas sang suami harus terus di sisinya. Sewa rahim adalah kejahatan. Rahim wanita bukan rental bagi kaum Gay. Hancurlah Negara apabila visi kedepannya adalah melegalkan sewa rahim.

Keesokan harinya, viral foto Mibuchi Reo dirawat di rumah sakit. Terdapat selang yang menyambung ke saluran kencingnya. Netizen tertawa, mengira Mibuchi akhirnya akan melahirkan.

.

* * *

.

 **Sewa Rahim**

 **Kuroko no basuke** **tadatoshi fujimaki**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diambil dari sini,**

 **Kecuali pembelajaran bagi mereka yang mau berpikir**

.

* * *

.

Detak detik pada jarum jam mengisi ruang sepi. Selain waktu yang terus bergulir, perhatiannya adalah pasien monitor yang terus memberikan tampilan garis naik-turun. Pria dihadapannya terbaring lemah, dengan tubuh kurus mirip dengan tengkorak hidup. Ia selalu ingin berada di sisi sahabatnya, Aomine Daiki, apapun deritanya.

Televisi yang menggantung di langit-langit memutar rekaman acara ketika dirinya menjadi pemandu acara debat. Betapa miris melihat realita. Aomine terbujur di ruang pasien lantaran terjangkit kanker anus. Sejak dulu ia selalu melarang, agar Aomine mencurahkan fantasi birahi ke dirinya saja daripada ke teman lelakinya. Dirinya, Momoi Satsuki, siap menanggung beban luka apa saja asal sahabatnya berada di jalan yang lurus.

Tapi Aomine adalah pribadi yang keras kepala, Momoi saja tak cukup untuk menghentikan. Ia selalu diceramahi toleransi, toleransi, toleransi. Dan sekarang ia harus bertoleransi pada pelaku yang telah menyebabkan Aomine menderita kanker anus lantaran keseringan ditusbol, yang kini berakhir sekarat di ranjang rumah sakit. Padahal umur belum 50 tahun, tapi Aomine sudah dikukuhkan akan mati muda.

Ia melihat lagi dirinya di televisi sebelum berganti iklan. Betara menor dandannya untuk menyembunyikan kusam. Matanya lebam, mukanya pucat, Momoi jarang tak menangis sejak Aomine divonis mati sebentar lagi. Lantaran keseringan merawat Aomine, ia pun bersedia untuk menikahi sahabatnya agar kembali lurus.

Pintu dibuka, Momoi mendelik, tahu siapa yang datang. "Pergi, kau, Kagamin, jangan pernah tampakkan mukamu lagi."

Kagami Taiga mengembuskan napas berat, "Maaf, ini kutaruh di sini." Kata seraya meletakkan sebuah plastik besar di atas meja yang terletak di samping pintu rawat. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Momoi menyeka air mata, mencakar kepalanya. Ia sudah berkali-kali menghajar Kagami Taiga, tapi juga belum bisa memberi maaf. "Menjijikkan kalian, menjijikkan …!" geramnya.

Tak pernah ia terima belas kasihan dari kawan-kawan Aomine Daiki. Tak pernah ia biarkan mereka menyentuh Aomine lagi. Giliran sudah sekarat mereka bersimpati. Pas sehat, asik-asikan gonta-ganti.

"Menjijikkan!" dengusnya keras, kemudian menangis kencang.

Lama diguyur sesal, Momoi baru sadar para dokter berhamburan masuk ke ruang rawatnya.

* * *

Kiyoshi Teppei adalah direktur di Lembaga Perlindungan Anak, biasa dipanggil Kak Teppei. Semenjak maraknya kasus pelangi, ia banyak mendapat kiriman surat untuk membuat konferensi pers segera. Sebagai bentuk dukungan anti-LGBT. Baru seminggu setelahnya, pengumuman itu akhirnya dilontarkan.

Kamera-kamera menghadap ke arahnya beserta jajaran tokoh masyarakat. Dengan tegas ia mengatakan LGBT adalah kekejian. Hal ini bukan lagi tentang toleransi dan simpati. Pengaruh lingkungan ini menular, dan Kak Teppei menekankan pada seluruh orangtua agar selalu waspada terhadap pergaulan anak-anaknya.

* * *

"Kau positif HIV?"

Kuroko Tetsuya mengangguk.

Mayuzumi Chihiro mendengus lelah. "Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengan orang-orang ini …."

"Mayuzumi-kun tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa menangani ini sendiri."

"Mati kau tak bisa kau tangani sendiri." jawabnya tajam. "Tak seorangpun mau mengurus mayat orang-orang seperti kalian."

"Termasuk saudaraku sendiri?" tanya Kuroko, polos.

Mayuzumi menyandarkan punggung, menatap lurus, "Kau tahu kabarnya si Aomine?"

Segelas _milkshake_ diraih, Kuroko menyedot isinya. "Hm, Momoi-san tak bicara sepatah kata pun meski sudah membiarkanku masuk."

"Sekarang dia sudah meninggal."

Kedua alis terangkat, "Benarkah?"

"Tak ada yang mau bantu urus. Momoi membayar sejumlah orang untuk mengurus mayat dan menguburkannya. Bukannya si Aomine itu aktivis HAM?"

Sejenak Kuroko terdiam, "Maaf."

Mayuzumi mengerutkan dahi, "Untuk?"

"Tak ikut menguburkan. Aku tidak terbiasa."

"Tidak ada juga media yang mau memberitakan penyebab kematian si aktivis itu. Tapi yang namanya netizen, pasti menemukan saja. Sekarang mereka ribut di sosial media, menghakimi media yang menyembunyikan alasan kematian Aomine Daiki."

Kuroko menghela napas, "Media sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, Mayuzumi-kun. Presiden sendiri yang meminta kaum seperti kami dilindungi, kan."

"Kau benar." Mayuzumi bangkit, meninggalkan sebuah gulungan uang di atas meja, "aku duluan."

Kuroko Tetsuya menatap hampa ke luar jendela. Daun-daun yang berguguran, angin dingin yang tak memberi kesan menyejukkan, apa saja dijadikan fungsi perhatian. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku, lalu mengetik sebuah pesan.

" _Akashi-kun, kupikir sudah waktunya menikah."_

* * *

Kasamatsu tengah membaca koran berjudul 'Aksi Waria mendukung Presiden 2 periode' tatkala Kise Ryouta berujar, "Rasanya aku ingin mati saja," malam itu. Ia sontak menoleh, bertanya kenapa lewat bahasa tatapnya.

"Aku tak kuat dengan segala tekanan ini, Kasamatsu-senpai. Aku ingin mati saja." sontak Kise menangis, Kasamatsu menstimulus hangat dengan mendekapnya erat.

Hujatan publik mendorong mentalnya jatuh. Padahal bisa jadi hukum alam. Bumi sejak dulu tak menerima, maka langit menghukumnya.

Sambil menepuk punggung Kise, Kasamatsu berbisik, "Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, jika presiden bisa lanjut dua periode, aku yakin hidup kita akan aman."

Kise masih terus menangis, dalam hati ia cemas. Elektabilitas sang presiden yang kerap menurun adalah ancaman bahwa suatu hari bisa saja ia mati mengenaskan. Mengingat nasib Aomine yang baru ia dengar kabar kematiannya kemarin.

* * *

"Menikah?" Akashi Seijuurou mengerutkan dahi, "kita?"

"Ya, aku akan cari seorang wanita. Kau juga lah, Akashi-kun." jawab Kuroko pendek.

"Apa kau bodoh?" suara Akashi meninggi, "kau—kita sudah terjangkit virus seksual yang memalukan! Siapa yang mau menikah denganmu?!"

Kuroko menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemennya, agar tak seorang pun mendengar ribut mereka berdua. "Aku hanya tak ingin terus hidup begini."

Akashi membuka kulkas, meraih sekotak susu. "Sudah terlanjur. Kalau kau menikah, kau hanya akan memberikan pasanganmu virus HIV."

Kuroko menarik kursi, duduk bersandar. "Aku tak akan bercinta dengannya."

Susu cair dituang ke gelas, ditenggak cepat. "Maksudmu?"

Kuroko menggaruk kepala, kemudian menarik napas panjang, "Aku akan berusaha mencintainya, tapi tidak bercinta dengannya. Aku hanya… aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini. Aku kira dengan bersama seorang wanita setiap hari dapat mengalihkanku dari fantasi belok selama ini."

Hening sejenak, sebelum Akashi tertawa keras. "Lucu sekali, Tetsuya. Lucu. Apa kau kira dosamu luntur hanya dengan menikah untuk menipu diri sendiri? Lucu sekali, darimana kau belajar melucu?"

Kuroko mengulas senyum tipis, "Aku akan mengakhiri ini, Akashi-kun, namun aku tidak lari dari kehidupan." ia menerawangi langit-langit, menggumam, "aku bermimpi tentang panaroma yang indah, di mana aku merasa damai bahagia menikmati hari tuaku kelak, bersama anak-anak dan cucu-cucuku yang riang bermain. Keluarga besar yang menghangatkan. Indah sekali, bukan, berkeluarga itu, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi masih menghabiskan sisa tawanya. Ia berujar tertahan, "Aku tidak akan menikah, tidak akan pernah mengambil jalan yang sama sepertimu," tangannya diarahkan ke bahu ringkih Kuroko, menariknya mendekat, "aku hanya mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Kali ini Kuroko tersenyum, lepas, "Aku berhenti mencintaimu, Akashi-kun." dan ia tidak berterima kasih.

Berbeda dengan Akashi Seijuurou, ia lebih berani mengambil keputusan sulit.

.

.

.

 **[end]**


End file.
